1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly to providing adaptive time division duplexing resource configurations.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP) (e.g., 3GPP LTE (Long Term Evolution)/LTE-Advanced), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), evolution data optimized (EV-DO), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth.
Base stations can configure time division duplexing (TDD) resources for communicating over the uplink and downlink with one or more mobile devices according to an available subframe configuration. In particular, the base station and mobile devices are configured with information of the subframe configurations, which can specify whether a given subframe is used for uplink, downlink, or special (e.g., uplink and/or downlink) communications. Thus, given a specific configuration, the base station and mobile devices can determine whether to transmit or receive data over a given operating frequency based on a selected subframe configuration for the communications. Selection of subframe configurations, however, can be adaptive, meaning that for given communications, the subframe configuration can be different (e.g., a subframe configuration with more downlink transmission opportunities can be chosen for multimedia applications). Allowing such selection of subframe configurations, however, can lead to interference scenarios among base stations or mobile devices and/or conflict for certain communications where a period for transmitting the communications falls on a scheduled subframe for receiving communications in the new subframe configuration.